Traditions
This is an article about the general traditions at CTYI. The rule for editing this page is that a 'tradition' only qualifies as such if it is well-known and has been present at CTYI for at least 3 years. Chants: During certain events, usually when most CTYIzens are gathered in one place and waiting for something to happen, someone will start a round of chants, which then continues until all tradition chants have been used. Traditionally, a chant that has already been used in the round cannot be used until the current round has finished and a new round has started. There are two parts to a chant: call and reply. One person shouts the call, and everyone else in the space shouts the reply. If two or more people shout different calls at the same time, only one corresponding reply is shouted back. The chant that starts the round is always the same. The call is 'Old Man', and the reply is 'Gay Porn'. This is always immediately followed by the call 'Elderly Gentleman' and the reply 'Homosexual Pornography'. After that, the chants can be used in any order. For more information, and a full list of chants, go here Tuesdays The problem of Tuesdays is one of the greatest current issues in CTYI. Previously Tranny Tuesday, abolished for reasons pertaining to disrespect of trans students and trans people as a whole. Since then, many ideas have been thrown around ranging from wearing onesies to Time Travel Tuesday. As of session 2 2015, a meeting with the students and the RAs has been held to try and sort out what the new tradition for Tuesday would be, but as of yet a single tradition has not been decided on. Suggested replacements include: Shoesday: Wear odd shoes, from the session one talent show 2015 where everyone wore odd shoes to raise awareness for mental health issues Conspiracy Theory Tuesday: Wear tinfoil on your head/hat or wear something in reference to some popular conspiracy theories. Onesie Tuesday: Wear a onesie of your choice. Abandoned due to the potential dangers of wearing onesies for an entire day during the summer. Cosplay Tuesday: Dress up as a character of your choice. Abandoned when not enough people were participating. Triplet Tuesday: Rainbow Tuesday: In 2019 Tuesday's were designated as rainbow Tuesday where many students showed their support for the LGBTQ+ community by wearing rainbow flags, clothes ot makeup. Hitchhiker's Guide Thursday/Dressing-gown Thursday As all well educated people know, the earth will be destroyed on a Thursday, just after breakfast. The second Thursday, during CTYI (though the tradition can be acceptably extended to every thursday), it is tradition to wear a dressing gown and to carry a towel around at all times, just in case. This rule has only been broken twice, the first, in Session 2 2006, CTYIers missed the boat and were only allowed to wear the dressing gown after lunch. This was because the boss stepped in and forbade the tradition while the Minister for Education, Mary Hanafin, was visiting. The second was in Session 2 2010, when VIPs were visiting and CTYIers were stopped from wearing their gowns. See also: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, 42 Pirate Wednesday Every Wednesday of the session, many CTYIers traditionally dress up as pirates. The popularity of this differs from year to year and from session to session... It may be noted that it was quite popular in session 2 2005. Popularity dropped resulting in very few pirates in '06. Veterinary Science in session 1 '07 brought along its rebirth by dressing as pirates in Dublin Zoo. The monkeys were traumatised. After this, the tradition of Pirate Wednesday blossomed into a full tradition, almost as widely known as Dressing-gown Thursday. This tradition has even manifested itself into having a residential pirate in Session 2 each year, passing along the title of CTYI Pirate. It should be noted that Pirate Tom Davern had the best hair. Formal Friday Formal Friday takes place on both the first and second Fridays of the session where many students dress up in formal attire. The levels of formality vary between students; a three piece suit to simply wearing a tie with your ordinary outfit. Although it is one of the less memorable traditions it has grown wildly in popularity in the last two years and has almost as many participants as even Dressing-gown Thursday! Vinnie's Lectures The lecturer of archaeology, Vinnie, annually hosts an educational and informative talk on archaeology for the students instead of activities on one day of the session. However Vinnie has never added or changed the contents and possibly the jokes in his talk. Thus many people have heard the talk three, four or even five times in their life. However, the talk is to raise money for charity and students are encouraged to donate money as they enter the Terence Larkin theatre. Many might argue that an absence of the lecture would prove more profitable. It was set to no longer occur in 2010 but the CTYI management managed to pursade Vinnie to continue the trend. However, as of 2013 Vinnie no longer gives lectures during CTYI. The Points game a.k.a TOGS The Points game is a game that runs through the whole Session of CTYI from the very start of the opening ceremony to whenever the last person leaves the campus and includes all students. In the Points game, the student wins points for 'scoring' another student. The students work in teams of RA groups and compete with other RA Groups to earn the most Points. 1 point is earned for shifting a student of the opposite sex. Although the precise rules differ from year to year and session to session, bonus points can be awarded for Same-sex shifts, Frigid shifts and couples. Scoring within RA group gets no points because that's too easy. The points rewarded are very high in the unlikely event that a student scores a member of staff. This amount of points starts with RAs of the opposite sex and goes all the way up the lines to Colm, who is an automatic win for an RA group if any member of their group scores him. However, considering the points are so high for scoring any member of staff, it would more than likely be an automatic win anyway if any member of staff is scored. Session Two '08 saw a massive increase in the amount of points that most RA groups had, with the winning group, Trish's, having 151 points, compared with usually no more than 30 in previous sessions(Trish's group had Operation S.L.U.T.(Scoring Lots Using Teamwork) in place). This is due to people competing with each other (even sometimes within a group) to see who could get the most points, especially at the last disco. It should be noted that the majority of points were achieved at the last disco, with most groups more than tripling their scores. -A suggestion was made at one point that it should be 1 point for a shift across the board, regardless of the genders of the participants, to ensure that the team who scores the most people will also score the most points. -In Session 2 09, the rules were changed regarding those in your RA group. It was 3 points if you scored someone in your own RA group and the RA found out but 5 if you managed to keep the RA in the dark. -The points game was "banned" in Session 2 2010 by the administrators of CTYI, due to some people feeling they were being pressured into making out with people for points. -In 2011 the points game was renamed TOGS (The Optional Game Of Shifting) by Sorcha & Caoimhe and points were referred to as "pop tarts" so CTYIzens could speak freely of points to their RAs without getting them in trouble. (except they totally couldn't because RAs aren't stupid) For a more comprehensive list of rules, check out the 'Points' game page. 'Knutsack' Knutsack is a popular game among many CTYIzens. It is usually played with a stale canteen bread roll (a.k.a. a canteen bread roll) or more commonly a beanbag. The game involves standing within the confines of the large stone circle that is just outside the canteen. A beanbag or bread roll is then thrown in by whoever is leading the activity, starting the game. The objective of the game is to avoid getting hit with the object (be it beanbag or breadroll). So once the object is thrown in you can either run to try grab it or run away from it. Once somebody has hold on the object everyone (including the person with it in their hand) has to cease moving around and the person holding it will throw it at someone else. You can try to dodge it but you are not allowed to move from your position, so both feet have to stay on the ground. Once people start getting hit the circle gets smaller and smaller 'til the last person standing wins. If a person (moreso a boy) is hit in the crotch area everyone is to shout "NUTSACK". In session 1 of 2013 Luke Gardiner was seen as 'Jesus' and it was extremely bad form to hit him. Spoon Bracelets NOTE: This is technically illegal. Spoon Bracelets have been very popular in CTYI for many years. To make one, all you have to do is "borrow" a spoon form the canteen and bend it around your wrist. Also works with forks for that extra level of badass. Wearing cutlery bracelets was banned on the second Tuesday of Session 2 '11. This led to many students throwing their cutlery in the bin before leaving the canteen in revolt. As an extension to this, every year of RAs since (as well as like, I dunno, like thievery laws or something) forbid bracelets, armlets, anklets or jewellery of any kind made from stolen items. In Session 1 '14, Aaron's RA group used the spoon bracelet as a symbol of Bosnia-Herzegovina's (The nation they were assigned in the eur-RA-vision contest) military power, renaming the object as the spün and displaying it as a kind of knuckleduster. Themed discos Most of the discos will have a certain theme usually picked by the RAs themselves, or, as happened in '06 and '08, RA groups may each have a different theme. Sometimes students are given specific characters (as in '07) or different cards ('08) and must try to find the other matching student during the disco. The themes are not compulsory but usually about 60-70% of people partake in them except for the 3rd disco, which is usually not themed, but if it is nobody abides by it. In Session 1 2009, there was an American Themed disco for the 4th of July. In Session 1 2011, the RAs chose a Beach theme purely because one RA (Danny who smelled) had a beach shirt he wanted o wear that day. Previous Themes have included: *Black and White *Animals *Heaven and Hell *Rave (Matrix) *Reservoir Dogs *Boy Band *Agent Smith *Beach *Sportalians *America *Superheroes *Mobsters *Harry Potter *RAinbow (RA groups assigned a colour for all members to wear) *Time Warp *Film *Back to the future *Zombies *Harry Potter Houses *Fairy Tales (Disney) *4th of July Last Supper On the last Thursday of session 1 the last supper ceremony is performed at dinner. A trip to the Spar is needed to buy ribena or some other red dilutable drink. Jesus sits at the head of a large table. Everyone is to give their rolls and a cup of water up to Jesus who will then perform the breaking of the bread and the pouring of the 'wine'. Each half of the roll is to be passed down the table till everyone has one and then a cup of 'wine'. Everyone prays with Jesus and then tucks in to their Last Supper together. The group need not be only friends but anyone who wishes to join. Started in Session 1 2012 by Ruairi O'Connor and the harem. Performed in Session 1 2014 by Ruairi O'Connor and Aidan Kelly. Last Day Although the last class is a sad occasion, many classes celebrate with lively events such as parties. During the Last Day students pass around their notebooks for their classmates to sign. Every 'last' event in CTYI, from classes to activities to dinner, is referred to as the 'Ultimate' event, eg. Ultimate Packing. Note the exception of frisbee. Frisbee is ALWAYS referred to as "Ultimate Frisbee". After the disco on the final evening, the Candlelit Ceremony takes place. Also, the Passion Fruit Ceremony takes place on the last morning, just before everyone goes home. Muffin stock A play on woodstock. Haha very funny. This refers to a series of corridor parties between Daithí and Tadhg's RA groups during which muffins - supplied by Colm Gleeson - were consumed with a good spread of nutella. Songs about unborn babies were droned out on the folk guitar and a merry olde time was had by all! The survivors of these two RA groups are expected to go on with this new tradition into the following years, hopefully each year shall be as successful as Muffinstock 2kaii9+1.(2010). A good time is had by all! Notebooks Students pass around their notebooks on the last day(s) of the session for everyone else to sign and write personal messages in. A person should not read their notes until after they have left campus - after that, take whatever time you need to cry your eyes out at the feels... Students should NEVER read each other's notes!! You cannot read a note another person has written to someone else. Category:Quotes